


Pillowfort

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angel Kisses, Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Short One Shot, Soft Boys, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom gets bored in quarantine so he decides to build a pillowfort with Tom and Adam.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Tom Pallant
Kudos: 11





	Pillowfort

"I am soo bored," Dom groned as he spun around aimlessly the living room of the tiny flat he shared with his bandmates. Dom continued to spin untill he got dizzy and fell out on the couch landing on a pillow Dom's eyes widened as a genius idea came to his mind.

"Tommmm Adammm wanna make a pillow fort," Dom called Adam peeked out of the kicthen and Tom walked out of his bedroom "anything for you darling, "Adam spoke as he and Tom joined Dom in the living room. 

Dom smiled brightly as he gathered up some pillows blankets and chairs. Tom and Adam helped him set up the fort Dom had another idea quickly ran to his room to get some fairy lights to decorate the fort. Once it was complete all three of them ducked inside. 

Dom layed in the middle of the fort while Tom and Adam layed next to him "this is so cozy," Dom said with a smile as he turned to look at Tom "ya it is"Adam replied as he gently ran his fingers through Doms messy mop of hair. 

Dom turned to face Adam and placed a kiss on his lips "can we have some snacks prewtty plwese,"Dom said in a high picthed baby voice "sure just stop talking like that," Adam spoke as he got up to get some cookies. 

Adam quickly returned with a plate full of cookies and caprisun "thank you sugar plum,"Dom said sweetly Tom thanked Adam with a grin as reached over Dom to hit Adam with a pillow causing their fort to colapse, "so thats how you wanna play huh,"Adam growled" as he stood up and threw a large pillow at Toms head. 

Dom laughed and threw a pillow at Tom causing him to fall over "hey cut it out," he grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground and began to rebuld the fort. "I guess thats enough fun for one day, "Adam replied as he rejoined the other two boys in the newly rebult fort.

Once inside Adam gently lifted Doms shirt and began to tickle the others soft belly this caused Dom to let out an adorable giggle "not there it tickles,"Dom laughed Adam ignored him and contuined to tickle the laughing boy. 

Tom joined in by tickling Adam under his armpit, "hey dont you dare,"Adam snorted soon all three of them were a bundle of laughs and smiles each enjoying the others company. 

Dom always knew how to trun a messed up situation in to a good one and thats what Tom and Adam liked most about their boyfriend.


End file.
